This invention relates generally to battery packs and more particularly to molded frame with a corrugated cooling fins for use with an air-cooled battery pack.
Currently, the battery cells in some air-cooled battery packs are positioned in frames which are used to house the cells, cooling fins (plates), and expansion material, such as foam sheets. In some cases, the cooling fin is sealed to the frame using a two shot santoprene seal. The santoprene has to be glued to the cooling fin to allow for the compression set of the cooling fin. While the santoprene and glue seal is effective in sealing the system and supporting the cooling fin, the method is complex and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a frame that simplifies the assembly process for battery packs, reduces the cost, and/or eliminates the glue between the cooling fin and the frame.